


Unexpected Guests

by vesaldi



Series: Life in Skyhold - A Collection of Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a letter from Sparrow, one of her most trusted agents, Leliana has decided that something must be done about the breach of her home by her enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this piece of fan art: [[source](http://critter-of-habit.tumblr.com/post/105451491580/he-wasnt-schmooples-but-he-was-certainly-better)]

Leliana rolled her eyes as she listened to the courier prattle on the inconsequential reports of several of her junior agents. As spymaster she should be paying attention, but her mind was drawn back to the letter she had received from Sparrow, one of her most trusted agents. A rival had tried to break into her estate to steal any secrets they could discover about her. Sparrow had naturally neutralized the threat, but that was not what had Leliana concerned.

"That's enough," Leliana interrupted with a wave of her hand. 

"B-but, milady Leliana, I haven't--" the courier sputtered. 

"Whatever it is, my agents can deal with it," Leliana explained, giving the man a look that suggested he should take the dismissal without further objection. He nodded, hestitated a moment, then turned on his heel and fled the rookery faster than Leliana thought possible. 

Leliana picked the letter up her desk and glanced through it for what felt like the thousandth time. Garder was due in any day, she knew, though communication with her scouts had been sparce as of late so she had not had an update in several days. Her patience was beginning to thin and her agents could tell. Maker, everyone could probably tell. 

"M-milady Leliana...?" came a stuttering hushed voice from behind her. Leliana turned quickly enough that the man visibly shrunk back, seeming to be considering running down the stairs. 

"What is it?" Leliana asked, consciously attempting to soften her voice. 

"Er, uh, Agent Garder is here and he--" 

"Send him up immediately!" Leliana shouted, her face brightening. She clasped her hands behind her back and tried to keep a smile from her face as the familiar man crested the top of the stairs, two small bags clutched in either of his hands. Leliana could barely contain her excitement. 

"It's been quite some time, Lady Nightingale," the man said, smiling warming with obvious respect. 

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Garder," Lelliana replied, bowing her head. "I felt they would simply not be safe." 

"I understand," he agreed with a nod. Garder lifted the two small satchels and set them down on Leliana's desk, watching as she nearly brimmed over with delight. As soon as Garder opened the first stachel a pink ball of energy leapt out. Leliana caught it with a squeal of joy and hugged it close. 

"Schmooples, how I missed you!" Leliana squealed as the little nug licked her face as it tried to climb atop her head. She pulled him down as Garder opened the other satchel, revealing a second slightly darker-colored nug. 

"If you like, milady, I can stay to help you care for them," Garder offered as Boulette wandered toward the edge of the desk, sniffing at the wood. 

"That would be wonderful," Leliana said with a smile, picking up a quill as Boulette flopped over on the edge of the desk. She ran the quill along the nug's belly, prompting it to coo in delight and wriggle its feet. 

"I'll set up my things, Lady Nightingale." 

Leliana smiled as Schmooples II snuggled up into her shoulder and Boulette continued to paw at the quill. Even in the darkest of times one could always find a shining ray of light.


End file.
